The present invention relates in general to filter devices and more particularly relates to improvement in filter devices for waste water discharge systems.
There have been proposed and utilized a number of different filtering devices for separating solid matter from waste water in septic tanks. Most of the devices for removing waste water from septic tanks provides means for allowing the solid materials to settle to the bottom of the tank wherein the solid materials react with bacteria. The by-products of the reaction with the bacteria is then passed through a filtration means to remove the remaining relative small solid particulates therefrom with the waste water being removed by overflow or by discharge pumps into a drain field. One particular device taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,323 provides for a housing disposed within the upper portion of a septic tank wherein the housing is provided with apertures through vertical side walls at selected locations therealong and spaced interiorally of the walls is a fine mesh screen. The spacing between the walls of the housing and the screen is less than the diameter of the openings in the housing wall. Also disposed within the interior of the housing is a means to remove the filtered waste water from the housing by either a positive pressure pump or a syphoning device. However, whenever the screen becomes plugged in the filtration device it is necessary to open up the septic tank, remove the screen for cleaning and after cleaning, replace the screen in the housing. Thus, during the period of time the screen is removed for cleaning and replacing it is necessary for the filtration system to be out of operation.